poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Fantasia 2000
''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 ''is an upcoming sequel to Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Fantasia planned to be re-edited by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Hogwarts Adventure Crew and their friends have find themselves once again in the realm of Fantasia and discover that there is much more to this musical world than they had imagined. But as they travel through different realms such as the Arctic, New York City, and the forest of the Spring Sprite, however, their old enemies (Lord Voldemort and his goons) are lurking in the shadows, waiting for their chance to strike back at them for ruining their plans at Bald Mountain. Acts * Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio by Ludwig van Beethoven. This segment starts without introduction immediately after the opening. Abstract patterns and shapes resemble butterflies in reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and pinks in shades, tints, and hues. Bats explore a world of light and darkness which is ultimately conquered by light. * Pines of Rome by Ottorino Respighi. A family of humpback whales is able to fly due to a supernova. The calf is separated from his parents when he becomes trapped in an iceberg, but finds his way out with his mother's help. The final section, the Via Appia, gives the impression of the larger pod of adults in migration. * Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin. An episode of New York City in the 1930s in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known cartoons of the time, depicting a day in the lives of four people within the Depression-era bustling metropolis. Featured is an animated cameo appearance of Gershwin himself at the piano.2 * Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro by Dmitri Shostakovich. Based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, the concerto was written as a gift by Shostakovich to his musically gifted young son, and the percussive rhythms also suit a story about a soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. * The Carnival of the Animals, Finale by Camille Saint-Saëns. A flock of flamingoes tries to force a slapstick member who enjoys playing with a yo-yo to engage in their "dull" routines. A question in this segment's host sequence leads into its story, "What would happen if you gave a yo-yo to a flock of flamingos?" * The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling", the segment is the only one retained from 1940's Fantasia. Mickey Mouse is the apprentice (of sorcerer Yen Sid) who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. * Pomp and Circumstance – Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4 by Edward Elgar. Based on the story of Noah's Ark from the Book of Genesis starring Donald Duck as first mate to Noah and Daisy Duck as Donald's assistant. Donald musters the animals to the Ark and misses, loses and reunites with Daisy in the process. * Firebird Suite – 1919 Version by Igor Stravinsky. The story of the spring sprite and her companion, an elk, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest, and seemingly the sprite. The Sprite survives, and the elk encourages her to restore the forest to its normal state. Trivia * Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), The Robinsons (John, Maureen, Don West, Judy, Will, and Penny), Dr. Smith, the Robot, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Prince Dastan, Princess Tamina, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Danny, Sawyer, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Celebi, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Manny and his family (from the Ice Age saga), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, Soto and his henchmen, Captain Gutt and his henchmen, The Carnotaurs, Carface, Killer, The Machine, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Ratigan, Fidget, Saddam Hussein, Satan, Captain Hook, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Myotismon, Prince Zuko, The Evil Queen, Niolani, Hades, Judge Frollo, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, Drake, Yzma and The Trix (Winx Club) will guest star in this film.